


ruins

by boohooziam



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: D/s AU, Dom Liam, M/M, Sub Zayn, abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohooziam/pseuds/boohooziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| ziam | lower case intended | d & s   au</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruins

*

liam's fifteen when his parents sit him down and tell him that whatever he's branded as, they love him and are incredibly proud.

liam, naturally, blushes and mumbles a thank you and love you back before excusing himself to go play football with louis.

that night he stays up thinking of how Mr. Adams, his next-door sub neighbour, once had to run back home from a barbecue liam's parents were holding, just to get his dom some tissues. he thinks about how a dom could take more than one sub, and they couldn't say anything about it. he thinks about how in the past few years sub abuse has risen by 20% and 2/5 subs have to be re-matched due to their original dom mistreating them.

he thinks about how his parent are proud of him whether he's a dom or a sub, and how it really shouldn't matter. they're all equal - despite what people say.

he also thinks about how he really doesn't want to be a sub.

٠٠٠٠

zayn's 15 when he's branded as a sub.

his father doesn't sit him down and tell him he's proud of him. he doesn't comfort him and inform him of the role of subs, that they should be looked after and cares for. instead he heads down to his local pub and sells him to the first dom that offers a price that can support his drinking. 

he thinks its a genius idea to sell his sub son. he knows people would pay out of they ear for a sub that young. he also knows that if he were to do the right thing and inform the mating system that his son was eligible to be suited for a dom, he wouldn't make any money. the government would input his name in the system and when zayn hit 18, they would take him away and give him to his assigned dom.

zayn never thought about his status; he just accepted it like the obedient sub he was taught to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i know i should be updating my mpreg!ziam instead of posting a new fic but i couldn't help it :))
> 
> chapters will normally be longer than this and be updated once a week.
> 
> please comment and kudos!!!


End file.
